Playboy Addiction Episode 1 The Beginning
by zanessaandjobrosable
Summary: Cornellia tries to have a romantic night with Damon but Kyle calls and ruins everything


**Monday 15th, August, 2009. A normal day in Los Angeles were all the dreams come true.. Cornellia was freaking out because she did not know what to wear on her date with Damon, Exotica got a pimple on her nose and Cocktail- Got into a fight with Kyle.**

**-Cornellia walked into Exotica's room-**

Do you have something HOT to wear. I ran out of clothes..

**-Exotica looked at her-**

Look in my closet.. There should be something..-thinks for a second- What happened to Cocktail? She looks upset..

**-Cornellia started to look in the closet for a hot clothing-**

She got into the fight with Kyle.. I guess, they don't love each other that much anymore.. They never were in love..

**-Exotica looked surprised-**

How come you never hit on him? He is like the HOTTEST guy in the County! Even Hugh told you to go for him..

**-Cocktail walked into the room-**

Go for who?

**-Exotica looked at CT-**

A hot guy that would replace Damon- He is sooo over retarded! I can't believe you want to move in with him.. We are playmates, damn it! Single Girls Swags?

**-Corn turned around-**

What the fuck are you talking about? You know that I cheated on Damon more than 50 times..

**-Coct was in shock-**

OH MY GOD?! YOU DID?!

**-Cornellia-**

Yeah.. Every time, I go to a club, I am ending up in a strange apartment.. Catch up Girl!

**-Exotica-**

K, um.. I need to go to the Mansion. My photo shoot has to be done by tomorrow so I have a lot of work to do and you girls… You girls have FUN!

**-They Laughed-**

* * *

**-Around 5:50 Damon arrived. He was carrying dozens of tulips- Corn's favorite-**

**-opens the door for Damon to walk into the house-**

Heyy..

**-she smiled as she opened the door wider-**

Glad you came back..

**-Damon walked into the house and gave the tulips to Cornellia-**

Oh, me too.. Trust me. The house is empty?

**-Cornellia took the flowers from him-**

Yeah..-nods- Let's go upstairs

-**she took his hand and led him to her bedroom; there were candles everywhere- especially around the bed-**

**-Cornellia sat on the bed and took off her top-**

I thought it would be fun if we play a little game tonight..-flirty- What do ya think?

**He didn't even say a word; he walked over to her, took off his t-shirt and suddenly his lips crashed against hers.. He pushed her on the bed so he could be on top of her and slowly tried to remove her clothes. They kept kissing, moaning and after only 5 minutes, the entire MAKING OUT thing, turned into " Making a passionate love".. In other words or sentence- SEX. Cornellia felt his hand on her waist, she pulled him closer to her. And this is where the BAD moment happened- Cornellia's phone rang.. WHY NOW?!**

**-Cornellia pulled away-**

Let me see who is it..

**She reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Kyle. Why would he call? Is it something important? 'Cause if not, then he just fucked up her night..**

**-picks up the phone-**

Hey Kyle. What's up?

**Damon quickly recognized the name KYLE. Uhuh- The crush is calling. He started to really "push in" to make Cornellia sweat and forget about Kyle. OF course, she tried not to moan because it would sound really stupid on the phone. Still, Kyle could hear that there was something goin' on between Damon and Cornellia.**

**-Kyle-**

Um, Am I disturbing you right now?

**-Cornellia was moaning a little bit-**

Yeah.. But it's ok, IT CAN WAIT!

**Damon stopped. It can wait?! Wait for what? God to come from heavens? He sighed and stood up with an angry look on his face.**

**-Cornellia looked at Damon-**

Um, Kyle.. I don't think it's a good time to talk right now. May I call you later?

**-Kyle sighed-**

Yeah, whatever.. Bye

**They hung up..**

**Cornellia looked at Damon.. **

Damon, he had something important to tell me?

**-Damon took his shirt and put it on-**

What the fuck is wrong with him? It's like, he's spying on us or something.. Everytime we try to do something NICE, it's either a phone-call or a doorbell..

**-Cornellia got up and was a little bit in shock-**

I'm sorry that you are not best friends anymore but I don't want to lose him as my best friend okey?! He is always there for me when I need him.. And Damon- You used to be best friends, why did you ruin it?

**-Damon shook his head as if Cornellia didn't understand him-**

I wanted to be best friends with him, god damn it! It's his fault- He turned against me the minute I told him we are going out! -sighs- Believe me ONCE.. You know? Just- I don't think it is a good idea for me to stay here..

**-Cornellia grabbed his arm-**

Damon! I'm sorry- I do believe you, trust you and everything but.. Just ask him to forgive you. I'm sure he would love to be friends with you again..

**-Damon looked away-**

You think I didn't try? I am tired, maybe we'll finish this tomorrow, huh?

**-Cornellia-**

I can't. My photo-shoot is due tomorrow and I have to get ready..

**She looked down and let Damon's arm go. Damon kissed her on a cheek and left. Cornellia was confused, surprised and.. Kinda sad- Because of her, Damon and Kyle are enemies.. She grabbed her phone quickly and called Kyle- again.**

**-Kyle answered the phone-**

Hey -smiles- Why are you calling me? I thought you were busy..

**-Cornellia smiled a little bit-**

Yeah but.. You know I can always find time for you.. Can you meet me tomorrow at Brody's (Restaurant) ?

**-Kyle was surprised that Cornellia asked him-Out?-**

That would be perfect! I haven't talk to you in a while.. What about 4 o'clock.

**-Cornellia-**

Great -smiles- See ya then..

**They hung up. Kyle was super excited to see Cornellia. He was telling the truth- They haven't talk to each other face to face in a while- Well, since the Damon-Kyle affair. What do you think will happen?**


End file.
